1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a holder, a liquid accommodation container that is attachable to and detachable from the holder, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
A printer as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus discharges ink from a printing head to a recording target (for example, a printing paper) to perform the printing. As a technology of supplying ink to the printing head, a technology of using an ink cartridge with ink accommodated therein is known (for example, JP-A-2006-142483). Specifically, by mounting the ink cartridge to the holder provided with the printing head, ink is supplied from the ink cartridge to the printing head.
In order for a user to be able to exchange the ink cartridge when the quantity of ink remaining in the ink cartridge becomes low, the holder is configured so that the ink cartridge can be attached thereto or detached therefrom. In some cases, the ink cartridge has a protrusion portion that is inserted into a hole portion of the holder so as to maintain the mounted state to the holder. In order to insert the protrusion portion into the hole portion of the holder, there is a need to attach the ink cartridge to the holder in the correct position. Herein, in JP-A-2006-142483, in order to attach the ink cartridge to the holder in the correct position, a partition wall is provided in the holder.
However, there is room for improvement in operability when attaching the ink cartridge to the holder. For example, when the partition wall is provided in the holder, since the ink cartridges are mounted in the state of being separated from each other, there is a problem in that the holder increases in size. Furthermore, depending on the attachment sequence, in some cases, a portion of the ink cartridge comes into contact with an inner wall surface of the holder before the ink cartridge is mounted, whereby the insertion of the ink cartridge is impeded.
Such a problem was common to a liquid accommodation container that is attachably and detachably mounted to a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a holder to which the liquid accommodation container can be attached or detected without being limited to the ink cartridge and the holder through the ink cartridge can be attached or detached.
JP-A-2007-230248 and JP-A-2010-23458 are examples of the above-described related art.